Pete/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Pete in animation. Steamboatwillie2.jpg|Pete scowling at Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie 965473-pete 8 super.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mouse Works Pete_Clubhouse.png|Pete in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse petegooftroop.jpg|Pete in Goof Troop 200px-965544-p.jpg|Pete in An Extremely Goofy Movie Engarde.jpg|Pete in battle with Mickey Mouse mickey11.jpg|Pete and Mickey Mouse riveter3.jpg|Pete and Donald Duck PeteBonkers.jpg|Pete in Bonkers tv_goof_troop_pete.jpg|Pete and Goofy in Goof Troop. threemusketeers_253.jpg|Pete with Minnie Mouse threemusketeers_369.jpg|Pete with the Beagle Boys ThreeMusketeers05.jpg|Pete's incarcerated mother threemusketeers_879.jpg|Pete's defeat in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 3966-28638 - Copy.jpg|Pete in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Char 16522.jpg|Pete in The Prince and the Pauper Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-1734.jpg|Pete facepalming XaHMn.jpg|"Dead men tell no tales!" 965479-pete_12.jpg|Pete as a thug in Mickey Mouse Works Pete troll face.png|Pete and Ortensia Tumblr m4ijzuKmjn1qfrosdo2 1280.png|Minnie giving Pete a high five Pete as Santa.jpg|Pete as Santa Claus in House of Mouse blackpete1.png|Black Pete in The Lone Chipmunks Black Pete Shooting.gif|Black Pete shooting Chip and Dale blackpetedefeat.png|Black Pete's defeat in The Lone Chipmunks 2407.jpg|Bootleg Pete as he first appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle. Pete and Alice.jpg|Pete threatening Alice to give him the crossword puzzle. Julius attacking Pete.jpg|Pete getting beat up by Julius. Hungry Hobos.jpg|Pete with Oswald in Hungry Hobos. Bootlegpete.jpg|Pete in the Alice Comedies Conga.PNG Pete Chomping on Celary.jpg|Pete with his son, P.J., on Goof Troop Crazy Pete.jpg|Pete went crazy in "Good-bye Mr. Goofy" on Goof Troop Pete overcome by rage.jpg|Pete overcome with rage in Goof Troop (Nightmare on Goof Street) 19910.jpg|Captain Pete swordfighting with Mickey in Shangheid 19906.jpg|Pete holding Mickey and Minnie captive (Shangheid) Pete as Al Muldoon.jpg|Pete as Al Muldoon confronting Goofy (How to Be a Detective) GoofTroopBowling.jpg GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg pete2.png|Pete and Goofy pete.jpg|Pete in the Woods pete3.jpg|Pete,Peg and Chainsaw House_of_Mouse_TV_Series-217083071-large.jpg Pete and Zeke.jpg|Pete and his cousin Zeke Mickey and Pete.jpg|Mickey and Pete Boom Da Boom (House of Mouse).jpg|Pete in a tutu 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Horace&Pete.jpg PegLegPete_flag.png|Flag of Peg-Leg Pete in House of Mouse. Pete disfraz Blancanieves.png|Pete dressed up as Snow White in House of Mouse Pete HouseOfMouse.png|Pete in House of Mouse Pete con Bruja.png|Pete with The Witch in House of Mouse Mushupetencrikee.jpg|pete with Mushu & Cri-kee at the House of Mouse Pete's show.jpg Pete's caper.jpg 392px-5C283E615ED7B6544FB204 Large.jpg Mickey and pete.jpg 148407.jpg 148399.jpg MickeysToothache.jpg|A lost photo of Pete as an evil dentist from an unmade cartoon. folge42_02.jpg Michael-Mouser.png|Pete as a grumpy taxi driver in the Mickey Mouse short "Croissant-de-Triomphe''. tumblr_lyop8oQ6e01r3jmn6o1_1280.png What_the.jpg Angry_Captain_Pete.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11054.jpg|Pete in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2569.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2210.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2658.jpg Peterewardposter.jpg|Reward poster from Two-Gun Mickey 53012.jpg|Wanted poster from ''Two Gun Goofy Two Gun Mickey 5.jpg Pete in Two-Gun Goofy.jpg|Pistol Pete in ''Two Gun Goofy Pete Family photo01.png Pete Family photo02.png Petepistolchainsaw.jpg SharkeyDance.jpg pearl-of-wisdom-pete-scrooge.jpg 456032-vlcsnap_00003.jpg 470055-vlcsnap_00515.jpg 470057-vlcsnap_00536.jpg 470065-vlcsnap_00579.jpg 470072-vlcsnap_00600.jpg 470073-vlcsnap_00604.jpg 470081-vlcsnap_00635.jpg 470085-vlcsnap_00654.jpg 470093-vlcsnap_00686.jpg 470098-vlcsnap_00701.jpg 470100-vlcsnap_00711.jpg 470113-vlcsnap_00747.jpg 470115-vlcsnap_00753.jpg 470116-vlcsnap_00759.jpg 470117-vlcsnap_00761.jpg 470121-vlcsnap_00782.jpg 470122-vlcsnap_00784.jpg 470123-vlcsnap_00787.jpg 470128-vlcsnap_00802.jpg 470131-vlcsnap_00810.jpg 10498959 1.jpg|A stylized Pete and Donald Duck in a 1950s car commercial Pete2013.jpg|Pete in the new Mickey Mouse series Petepain.jpg Openpete.jpg Pete-flyingcadelmodelsheet.jpg|Pete's model sheet for The Flying Cadet, a working title for Sky Trooper Tumblr lul0900A421qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Captain Pete01.jpg Captain Pete02.jpg Captain Pete03.jpg Pirate Pete01.jpg Pirate Pete02.jpg Pirate Pete03.jpg Pirate Pete04.jpg|Pete with Beagle Boys in DuckTales 2001-tousenboiteS1-09-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-02-03.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-02-00.jpg GetahorseCGI.jpg Get A Horse2.jpg FourTales2.png Slightlydinghy.jpg Axedbyaddition.jpg Tumblr mwanl9zXSf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg petesnowwhitesmug.jpg petesnowwhiteangry.jpg petesnowwhitebusted.jpg petesnowwhitehuh.jpg petesnowwhite.jpg|"And who might that be, pray tell?" petesnowwhitemad.jpg petesnowwhiteyikes.jpg petesnowwhiteyipe.jpg petesnowwhiterun.jpg|Pete running away from the Pet Shop Dogs Tumblr luifz3zMq21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mxhdf30fSD1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Daisy embracing herself.jpg Maxresdefault3.jpg Donald and pete napping.jpg Music store donald mess.jpg 1485110 10152081125134927 1711076080 n.jpg PeteMickey2014.jpg GetAHorseUnused.jpg|Unused gag drawing from Get A Horse! 50s pete model sheet.jpg|A model sheet of Pete made for TV in the 1950s 1936-demenagement-2.jpg GetAHorseGoodbye.jpg Tumblr n08794Fjrp1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ScreenDown.jpg GAH AWN 930x250.jpg 1953-neighbor-2.jpg 1953-neighbor-3.jpg Tumblr n0srh9gwS31sj5h4oo1 1280.jpg|Model sheet for Get a Horse! 1953-canvas-3.jpg Tumblr n0v3l6FX3j1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Pete the Castle Guard.png Goofy disguise.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spakle and Pete Introduction.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spakle and Pete Introduction - 2.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle and Pete - 1.jpg Pete's real cat face.jpg|Pete says "MEOW!" like a real cat Sgt pete and donald.jpg|"You ain't no soldier!" Minnie has dance with pete.jpg Goofy-pete-walmart.jpg Vlcsnap-11316204.png TWO GUN GOOFYouch.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch2.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch3.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch4.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch5.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch6.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch7.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYmoustache.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch8.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYyikes.jpg Tumblr n2tf9zOHYP1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n310lbyudn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Mickey pete blueprints.jpg peteatmickey'shouseofvillainsbeginning.jpg Peteaboutbeinginthepoolwithgoofy.jpg|Pete preparing to go to the pool Pjandpete.jpg Petehiding.jpg takingshower.jpg Tumblr n3jjgvSUn21r3jmn6o2 500.png Tumblr n3jjgvSUn21r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3jj99A8pL1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Chasing.jpg DonaldandPeteinjured.jpg|Pete and Donald gets injured after they fell from the plane Peteirisasswords.jpg DHOM 1x01 PetePepperLydia.png Tumblr n4tv2phiYW1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n4xrdsZuZq1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg The lone chipmunks intro.jpg Dd and sgt pete.jpg 1944-neighbor-1.jpg 1944-neighbor-2.jpg Petegettingshock.jpg Tumblr n6zfo76wik1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n718py8glP1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Lumberjack.jpg Camera.jpg Pete as Ghost of Christmas Future .jpg|Pete in Mickey's Christmas Carol Tree Branch.jpg Tumblr_n9m242a68j1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg SHANGHAIED.png 1929 BARN DANCE.png VANISHING_PRIVATE.png TROMBONE_TROUBLE.png Tumblr_naxjzul0NL1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Pete angry that Goofy took his steak to fish.jpg Pete escapes of Bigfoot.jpg Donald-Duck-Rage.jpg 1957-donald-award-07.jpg Tumblr_nchs1k8AOm1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ncopk9grAe1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 040-018fanbutt.jpg 040-017buttinjury.jpg 040-013peteclock.jpg 040-007shooting.jpg 040-005watch.jpg 040-004presenting.jpg 040-003petesride.jpg 109-021tinydaggers.jpg 109-017easyway.jpg 109-015freakout.jpg 109-012multiples.jpg 109-011distortoduck.jpg 109-009snuggles.jpg 109-005silh.jpg 109-002peteseyes.jpg 131-019win.jpg 131-018buttball.jpg 131-017stab.jpg 131-016fxflash.jpg 131-015noonehappy.jpg 131-014flattered.jpg 131-012blueflame.jpg 131-011lighter.jpg 131-008eyeinjury.jpg 131-007head.jpg Swpan.jpg Sw36.jpg Sw32.jpg Sw31.jpg Sw20.jpg Sw19.jpg Sw13.jpg Sw12.jpg Tumblr nelmu0DbUj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_lubanoGTY01r3jmn6o1_1280.png Category:Character galleries Category:Goof Troop galleries Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries